


creature comfort

by bodyrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Fear Play, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Predator/Prey, Running through the woods naked @ 3 am, Sheith Salem AU, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Stomach Bulge, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), afab language, keith fucking gets knocked up, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodyrot/pseuds/bodyrot
Summary: shiro and keith give into their primal instincts.





	creature comfort

**Author's Note:**

> sinful self indulgency.   
> enjoy <3

The moon shone bright against the night sky, bathing the forest below in dim light. On the ground amidst shrubbery and other vegetation, it was pitch black. The opaque canopy above the witches head allowed little moonlight to shine through, leaving him alone in the abyss of darkness.

Or so it seemed.

Blindly, he ran through the forest. Winding in between trees and scrambling over fallen logs, he could feel a burning ache eating at his legs and feet. He yearned to stop, yet something deep inside of him told him to keep running. _Run, run, run,_ his self conscious whispered desperately. He knew what would happen if he stopped or fell behind at the slightest- the beast would catch him, meeting him dead on with bared teeth and an open jaw.

Keith stumbled over various roots, catching himself before he hit the forest floor. He had already fallen once, skinning his knee and falling dangerously behind. Running nude, he was a white streak in the darkness, his ebony hair trailing behind him. If he listened carefully, he could hear the beast's heavy breathing as he pursued him, hard and guttural. It would only be a matter of time before he caught him.

He could hear his own heart hammering in his ears as he ran, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he drank in the cool midnight air, letting it chill the back of his throat and lungs. No longer straining to listen, he could hear the heavy _thud thud_ of the wolves paws beating at the Earth, mirroring his own footfalls that weren't as heavy. A cold feeling of primal fear flooded his gut as he listened to him crash through the shrubbery, all but _breathing_ right against his back.

Keith never dared to look back- he knew his fate.

He always ended up losing. 

Eventually the massive trees became sparse. Soon the forest ended, but it gave way to a meadow. Running out into the middle of it, Keith finally slowed. The dry grass meeting him mid thigh. The moon above bathed him in bright light, his pearly white skin seeming to glow. His long, ebony hair- now unruly from the pursuit- fell over his chest and shoulders. He had lost his robe long into the chase, the only thing that truly concealed him. Now he stood bare, his slender body on display for the beast that came to a stop mere feet in front of him.

Silence fell between the two, amber pools staring into violet. The beast huffed, nostrils flaring as he took in Keith's inviting scent. It felt like an eternity before the monster took a step towards the witch, and then another until he closed the gap between them. With muscles rippling beneath pristine white fur, he rose onto his hind legs, towering over Keith. He was forced to crane his neck to look up at him, the top of his head only inches beneath his pectorals. 

''Shiro...'' Keith murmured breathlessly, taking in the sheer size of him. Reaching up, he reached for the beast's face with slender hands; Shiro complied to Keith's silent command, leaning down a fraction so the witch was able to do as he pleased. Combing long fingers through thick fur at his neck, Keith stood on his toes as he pressed a gentle kiss to his nose. It was a stretch, but he slowly looped his arms around his neck, resting his forehead against his collarbone. ''I'm all yours, alpha..''

That was all Shiro needed for permission. Gathering Keith up in his muscled arms, he laid him down gently, breathing against the side of his neck. Keith let his legs fall open for him, reaching down to spread his puffy folds for the beast. His labia glistened with slick, his clit throbbing rhythmically. The beast groaned, totally enraptured in the witch as he bent down and dragged his tongue between his folds. Keith moaned from above, rolling his hips against his tongue in an attempt to indulge in more pleasure.

Shiro never ceased his ministrations, working with both his fingers and tongue. He worked him up to three fingers as he crooked them deep inside the velvety warmth of his cunt. He dragged his tongue around his thick fingers, lapping at the stretched rim of his cunt. Keith spasmed beneath him, thighs clenching around Shiro's head as he trailed his tongue over his raspberry shaped clit. When he massaged the roof of his cunt, it elicited a sinful cry from his mate, head thrown back as his back arched painfully so.

Clenching down on Shiro's fingers, he tried feebly to draw him deeper. His body was pulled taut, muscles tense as an insistent itch grew behind his navel, a fire waiting to eat him up.

''Shiro- hah... I need your cock... please!'' Keith pleaded desperately, eyes screwing shut as a current of pleasure coursed through his body. It caused him to squirm while his cunt squelched dirtily, wet and sloppy as Shiro dragged his fingers against his walls insistently. ''Fuck-!'' he groaned.

There was no doubt that Shiro was purposely drawing this out. He loved taking him apart by the seams, reducing him to nothing more than a writhing, pliant mess of ecstasy. And he planned on doing just that, making Keith beg to be fucked with his massive cock.

"Please Alpha- I need it so badly! I need your pups, I need you to breed me," Keith begged, and those were the final words that did it for him.

Upon drawing his fingers from his cunt, he left him gaping as he grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. Keith whined at the change of position, dropping his upper body to the ground. With his ass in the air, he was a feast fit for a king, absolutely divine; the sight was enough to make him drool. His folds and inner thighs were wet with slick, glistening in the moonlight. To entice the werewolf even more, Keith reached behind himself to spread his pussy, showing off his rosy center with a slight wiggle of his hips.

"I'm so ready for your knot, Alpha," Keith all but whines. "I need you to fuck me full, to knock me up- I'm already so loose for you,"" he begs, rubbing his pudgy labia as he slips two fingers into himself with little resistance. The friction warrants him to buck his hips, gasping as his eyes screw shut. "Please, Takashi! Give me your pups, oh god, I need it-" he whines, suddenly cut off by his mate's thunderous snarl.

That's all it takes for Shiro to mount him. Like a beast unhinged, he pulls Keith back onto his massive cock, trembling as he sinks into that tight, wet heat. The only thing gentle about Shiro in these moments is how he lets Keith settle on his cock, letting him get used to it. He's so tiny beneath him, so breakable- the bulge in Keith's stomach a testament to how small he is to the massive beast that mounts him. His cock gave a valiant twitch.

Beneath his massive hands, his fingers nearly touching above his distended navel, Keith squirmed. His fingers dug through dirt, tear streaked face cushioned in his forearm as Shiro slowly pulled out of him. He panted heavily above him, the barrel of his chest quivering. His amber eyes shone brightly in the darkness as he watched Keith's cunt, secreting copious amounts of slick as he slid out of him.

Without warning, Shiro thrust his monster cock back into the witch. The thrust was like a punch to Keith's lungs, knocking him breathless as he fucked into him. A hoarse cry escaped his lips as his mate plowed into him harshly, claws kissing at the skin of his hips like a lethal promise.

"Yes! Breed me!" Keith cries. The swollen head of his cock batters his cervix, eliciting reedy moans from the witch. Each ridge of his massive cock brought their own pleasure, rubbing against him just right. The pain-pleasure of it all was a dangerously delicious concoction, enough to bring the witch to orgasm. The pleasure he felt was as ruthless and merciless as Shiro's thrusts, no longer making love to him; He was breeding him, intent on knocking him up and having him swollen with his pups.

Keith screams Shiro's name like it's a prayer, his voice breaking upon each thrust. The beast only fucks him harder, forcing his too small body to open up for his too big cock; his pussy squelches wetly around him, loud in the rather quiet meadow. The way Keith is stretched around him is obscene, the rim of his cunt stretched wide and gaping as he takes the werewolves' girth.

Keith can tell he's close. His thrusts become erratic, humping his ass desperately. He grips his hip with one hand, hunched over with the other digging into the ground. Bruises blossom where his hand once was. His knot pulls on Keith's rim several times, teasing him for what's to come. "Ngh- Knot me, Alpha! _hah-_ Please! I need it so bad, ngh!"

With one exceptionally hard thrust that has Keith sliding forward, Shiro forces his knot in. The witches walls flutter around him weakly, feeling like he's being cleaved in two as he screams. Shiro nearly collapses on top of him as his cock spurts thick seed into his womb, flooding him with it. The distention of his stomach is far more noticeable now with the added cum.

Keith breathed heavily, panting against his arm as he tried to ground himself. His body was limp and he felt like gelatin; he was definitely being carried home. Lifting his head from the crook of his arm, he glanced up at Shiro. The beast was as beautiful as ever, torn ears perked as amber eyes met violet pools. "Th-thank you," he says, reaching up so he can gently cup the side of his face. Shiro leans into his delicate touch, chuffing down to his mate. He inclines his head slightly so he can nuzzle the side of his face against his, nosing against his cheek. Keith chuckles weakly, a small smile gracing his face. His look for the beast is full of adoration and love.

Ever so slowly, he drops his hand from his face. Reaching down beneath himself, he trails his fingers over his bulging stomach. With a sharp inhale, he lets out a quivering moan as he slips his hand even lower. With hesitant fingers he prods the rim of his abused cunt and the engorged flesh of Shiro's knot. His knot pulses beneath his fingers and Keith can feel it deep inside his core. He trembles beneath his massive body, and he drops his hand with a groan.

It takes sometime before the knot goes down. Grounding Keith with his hands, Shiro slowly pulls out of his mate. His walls flutter around him as each inch slips from his cunt, followed by his gushing cum. Thick gobs of it paint his thighs and Keith whimpers at the loss. The beast consoles him with another chuff as he slowly stands, bringing Keith along with him. The witch clings to him like a lifeline, content with having two of Shiro's fingers plugging him. The walk home is quiet, but Keith is content with this silence. He rests his head against Shiro's barrel of a chest, mindlessly tracing over his scars. The sway of Shiro's walk lulls him into a deep sleep, cradled safely in his muscular arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated!!  
> art for this au can be seen on my ig: werewolfshiro


End file.
